The present invention relates to a twin-clutch transmission and a method for carrying out gear shifting in a twin-clutch transmission.
Twin-clutch transmissions, especially parallel shift transmissions, are known from automotive technology. A parallel shift transmission (PST) preferably has two transmission input shafts, each of which is coupled to the engine shaft via a friction clutch.
In the parallel shift transmission (PST) having, for example, self-locking, electromotive actuators, it may occur that the transmission controller fails based on an error because of, for example, the failure of a lock or the like during a crossover shift, and both clutches transmit a torque to the transmission input shafts. If this also occurs in specific driving situations, e.g., on a slippery roadway, and the driver, moreover, backs off on the gas pedal because he notices the failure, the wheels can, for example, start to slip and a breakoff in the road-holding can occur.